jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Series 1
Jurassic Park Series 1 is the first Jurassic Park Toy line and was made by Kenner. Kenner was at its peak as a toy maker and managed to score the deal with Amblin Entertainment. Originally, the 5 figures appeared with a black background behind the bubble. After a month of production the background was changed to the ever-popular "sunset/jungle" background. In addition the original 5 figures were based on artist renditions; head sculpts were later changed in Series 2 to more accurately reflect the actors/actresses' likenesses. Humans Alan grant collector card.jpg|The Alan Grant collector Card Alan grant series 1.jpg|The Alan Grant Figure ellie sattler collector card.jpg|The Ellie Sattler Collector card ellie sattler series 1.jpg|The Ellie Sattler figure Alan Grant The Alan Grant Figure comes with Aerial Net Launcher, Nuclear Smart Bomb, Pteranodon Hatchling and a collector Card. The Figure comes in three variations black background card, yellow background card, and with movie collector card (re-release in 1994). This figure belongs to the first JP toy line, it’s obviously not repainted. However, the figure would be repainted for the JP Series 2 line, featuring a new head sculpt but the exact same set of accessories,and a new hatchling a Stegosaurus. The Pteranodon baby would not be repainted for later toy lines, but the Aerial Net Trap would. It was repainted for both the TLW exclusive Dino Tracker Set and the JP III exclusive Dinosaur Tracking Set, featuring different colours and a redesigned launching system . Ellie Sattler The Ellie Sattler Figure comes with Firing Grappling Hook, Beacon Backpack, Triceratops Hatchling and a collector Card. The Figure Comes in three variations black background card, yellow background card, and with movie collector card (re-release in 1994). Since this figure belongs to the very first JP toy line, it’s obviously not repainted. However, Ellie would be repainted for the JP Series 2 line, featuring a new head sculpt but the exact same set of accessories (though both the grappling hook and Beacon Locater pack would feature a new paint job), and this time including an Ankylosaurus hatchling instead. The little Triceratops would also be repainted for the JPS2 toy line and included in a set with Sgt. T-Rex Turner. Tim Murphy Robert Muldoon Dennis Nedry Dinosaurs * Dimetrodon this is a very original figure and its size is right when compared to humans it has a cool paint job and cool attack feature pulling the leg back makes the jaws chomp they can grab human figures legs but is some what prone to damage and they break way to easily realism the realism isnt to far off from the real thing real dimetrodon supposedly had large fangs on the side of its jaws its the its rating is a 8 out of 10 it is the 2nd most common figure out of all the toy lines and mip can be found from 1 to5 bucks so you really should get one * Dilophosaurus * Velociraptor * Coelophysis these are unusual figures because they were a 2 pack and their attack actions are weird they can wrap around other human and small dinosaur figures limbs making them prone to major paint wear and the arms and legs popping out its rating is a 8 out of 10 unfortunatley they arent the most common figures of this toy line with interesting paint jobs mip they can be found from 6 to 10 dollars you should definetly get your self some just dont play to rough * Pteranodon sadly this is the most dissapointing figure of this series with the lazy paint job and the wings break way to easily it has a wing flapping action they flap by pressing a button on his back there is also a talon grabbing action which can lift hatchlings and specific human figures although does do better with hatchlings it also has a biting action whichc can grab human figures and small dinosaursits rating is a 6 out of 10 lukily it is common and can be found for around 5 to10 bucks if you really want this figure but i like and prefer the jpd1 version alot more so you would be better off geeting that version over this one * Young Tyrannosaurus rex this is an original figure with a sadly cheap biting action but it can trap human and small dinosaur figures it has a total lack of playability another feature is the dino damage wound wich looks like some one cut a symetrical hole in him the wound it self is cool showing off some organs and ribs its rating is a 7 out of 10 lukily it is common loose complete samples can be found from 5 to 25 bucks but rarley mip they go from 18 to 30 bucks you should definetly get one * Stegosaurus unfortunatley this is a dissapointing figure with a total lack of playaility the sculpt is very inaccurate the back plates are wrong and the tail only has two spikes the stego looks like its growling at an enemy there are two good things the paint job is very jungle like which is appropriate second is the dino damage it looks like an attack from a young trex showing off mucle and hip bone its rating is a 6 out of 10 lukily if you really want one it is very common and loose complete samples can be found from 5 to 10 bucks and mib 20 to 30 bucks if you do get one dont play to much with the tail it is prone to paint wear * Triceratops this is by far the best herbivore figure of this toy line with a powerful attack feature squeezeng the sides makes its head rear up not only knocking human and small dinosaur figure down but can also knock down a young trex or an adult trex the second action feature is dino damage the skin patch is shaped like isla nublar the damage is quite cool showing some mucle and the back bone and shoulder bone proably from a young trex attack its rating is an 8 out of 10 luckily it is common and loose complete samples go from 5 to 10 bucks mib 20 to 30 bucks if you see one get it this is one of the best herbivores of this entire series * Tyrannosaurus rex this is a cool figure looking like an albertosaurus more than a trex its paint job is awesome the electronics are dissapointing and get broken way to easily the roar is continuous so is the stomping sound even when they do work the stomping soung sounds like a roar the roar is definetly not movie accurate but does sound cool when its not continuous it can clutch human and small dinosaur figures its rating is a 7 out of 10 unfortunatley it is sought after but common and loose with box can be found from 10 to 30bucks mip 30 to 90 bucks so you will have to save up if you want this cool figure * Electronic Velociraptor this figure is the velociraptor on the movie known as the big one the one who killed muldoon by chewing his head off and the last one to be killed by the trex at the end of the movie it has a cool paint job its attack action is similar of how the big one killed muldoon pulling its legs back the arms grab clutching human and dinosaur figures an making them deaf by screaming in their ears the screaming action sounds like a halloween door mat its rating is a 7 out of 10 lukily it is common and mip can be found from 15 to 30 dollars so if you really want one you should find one * Electronic Dilophosaurus this figure is some what dissapointing pulling down the arm makes it bite clutching human figures limbs althougt lightly its paint job is very movie accurate pulling the arm down also releases the sound which sounds like an angry bird the removable frill is intresting its rating is a 5 out of 10 luckily this figure is common so if you really want one mip they can be found from 15 to 30 dollars but i would save my money for better dinos Vehicles External links Series 1 at jptoys.com Category:Toy Line Category:Kenner